


Take all your cares away

by SoThisIsAThingIWrote



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is alive, Dyad Schenanigans, F/M, Post TROS canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThisIsAThingIWrote/pseuds/SoThisIsAThingIWrote
Summary: Rey throws up her hands. "Ben."Another sniffle. "What?""The stomach ache when we went to Theed? I'm the one who ate all that sweetbread. The flu two months ago? The one you "just couldn't seem to shake" and had for twice as long as average? The muscle aches after training? The Wroshry tree allergies on Kashyyyk-""-those are actually mine." Ben freezes, jaw clamping shut at the realization of what he's just said."A-hah!" Rey crows. "You are doing it." Her face softens, one fingertip reaching out to touch a blue tinged cheek. "You don't have to, you know. I can handle it." She leans forward. "Ben. Beloved. Other half of my soul….give me back my cold.""No." Ben sniffles. "Shan't."In which Rey realizes that she does not, in fact, have an iron clad constitution.Just a quick silly little fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Take all your cares away

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the limits of a Force Dyad are.... so I'm just making stuff up now.

Poe, moaning, blames it on the Falcon's faulty environmental system, and the onboard heating system choosing that particular night to decide to throw a tantrum and refuse to work for a full six hours, until Rey was finally able to "convince" it to come back online. Rose attempts to explain that that is not how colds worked, but gives up halfway through and joining Finn in laying her aching head down on the Dejarik table and resigning herself to breathing through her mouth for the foreseeable future.

Rey flits around them, tucking blankets over shoulders, making tea and toast and being a veritable angel of mercy, much to their combined relief, and a little bit of confusion.

"How are you so perky?" Poe grouses when Rey executes a little hopping step over D-O, the bowl of hot water in her hands never spilling a drop. "You were out in that storm longer than any of us, yet we're the ones dying over here." 

It was true. In the three days since the storm on D'Qarr and the Falcon's temper tantrum, Rey hasn't so much as sniffled once. She shrugs, "scavenger's constitution, I guess."

Poe snorts, taking the hot wet cloth Rey hands him and draping it over his face. "Or a Jedi's"."

Rey laughs, "I don't know, this one-" she gently pokes Finn's shoulder, "is pretty out of it." 

Finn waves a hand weakly in the air in protest. "'Mm not a Jedi," he says, voice muffled by his other arm. 

"Yet," Rey finishes, voice fond, draping a cloth over his head too. "Besides, being force sensitive doesn't make you immune to things." She makes her way over to Rose, the last cloth in her hand. "Ben gets sick all the time." Rose takes the cloth from her.

Under his own towel, Finn snorts. "What, Ren has a delicate constitution?"

Rey flicks water at him. "Don't call him that." She pauses. "It's kind of funny, he has a cold right now too."

"May he sneeze all over his precious books," Poe mutters. Rey opens her mouth-

"Is it cold and rainy on Naboo right now too?" Rose jumps in.

Rey shakes her head, "no, it's high summer." She smiles with exasperated fondness, "I don't know where he could have  _ possibly _ caught a cold...from..." Rey trails off, her head tilted to one side, eyes suddenly narrowing. "Oh."

"Rey?"

"Of  _ course _ he would. Excuse me." Rey sets the bowl down on the table and turns on her heel, striding from the lounge towards the cockpit. 

Rose blinks after her.

***

Out of deference to her friends, who are still ... _ adjusting _ to the idea of Dyads and force bonds and Rey holding hands with former war leaders (they hold hands a  _ lot _ ) and are largely completely unready to witness a full blown force connection, Rey uses the Falcon's comm system instead. 

He smiles when he sees her, and even in the blue tinged grainy quality of the holo, Rey can tell he looks worse for wear. There's a line of dark stubble along the strong jaw, shadows under the much beloved brandy eyes, and all of the rouge normally reserved for his mouth seems to have migrated to his nose instead. Rey frowns.

"That's  _ my _ cold." 

Silence. Then a sniffle. Then;

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"How are you even doing-" Rey throws up her hands. "Ben."

Another sniffle. "What?"

"The stomach ache when we went to Theed?  _ I'm _ the one who ate all that sweetbread. The flu two months ago? The one you "just couldn't seem to shake" and had for  _ twice _ as long as average? The muscle aches after training? The Wroshry tree allergies on Kashyyyk-"

"-those  _ are _ actually mine." Ben freezes, jaw clamping shut at the realization of what he's just said.

" _ A-hah! _ " Rey crows. "You  _ are _ doing it." Her face softens, one fingertip reaching out to touch a blue tinged cheek. "You don't have to, you know. I can handle it." She leans forward. "Ben. Beloved. Other half of my soul…. _ give me back my cold _ ." 

"No." Ben sniffles. "Shan't."

Rey blinks. "What do you mean,  _ no?! _ Ben Solo, you-"

"Oh no, the connection is cutting out, I think I'm going to lose you-"

" -You are  _ not _ -"

"-I'll see you in a few days-"

"-don't you dare-"

"I love you, Rey. Good bye!"

The halo cuts out, leaving Rey staring at the Falcon's control panel. Undeterred, and deciding her friends would just have to deal with it, Rey slams open the bond instead. "BEN SKYWALKER ORGANA SOLO YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME MY COLD!!!"    
  


***

  
Outside the cockpit, the three other passengers on the ship freeze. The "sorry we've been sneezing messes for the past few days and poked fun at your boyfriend" apology cake rustled up from the Falcon's stores begins to slide alarmingly towards the floor as Finn gapes through the open cockpit door.

Rose recovers first, rescuing the cake from certain doom and gently steering it, and Poe and Finn, back to the lounge. "Maybe we should just wait for her here..."

An hour later, Rey strides in, eyes bright and nose even brighter, a flush of red across it and her cheeks. She stops in the middle of the lounge and sneezes. Violently. 

"....Rey?" Finn asks. "What happened?"

Rey grins. "Victory."


End file.
